User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Mr. BTTF Goes to ERB Concert...ington
Oh hey, this guy. He still exists, right? Well eviodently so because I just went to an ERB concert The Concert itself was fun and everything but the real info comes from afterwards Yesterday and the day before, I did a series of drawings of suggestions that I like/thought of to see Pete/Lloyd's reactions to them. Here are their reactions to them. Andy Warhol vs Vincent van Gogh *Peter thinks it's "brilliant" Charlie Chaplin vs Jim Carrey *Peter looked at it, thought it was great, paused to think about it, then said "Wow, this is actually really good" *Dante loves the idea Lawrence of Arabia vs Oskar Schindler *Peter stared at it for a while and looked like he was thinking really hard then said he liked it a lot David Bowie vs Elton John *Peter and Dante both think it's hilarious Norman Bates vs Jason Voorhees *Dante would love to see how the would make Jason rap, or "not rap" The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers *The Three Stooges are a no-brainer for a battle *Peter said it was really close between this one or Stooges vs Musketeers and he can't pick a favorite Jimi Hendrix vs Kurt Cobain *Peter said "We're definitely going to do this one soon... probably next season. We'd need to call up Common again and see when he could do it" Teddy Roosevelt vs John McClane *Peter didn't recognize McClane at first, but when he did, paused for a couple seconds then said it was "deep" Colonel Sanders vs Gordon Ramsay *Ramsay is an "absolute must" *Colonel Sanders is great, but Peter wants to do Ramsay vs Julia Child King Henry VIII vs Winston Churchill *Peter: "So, you know what almost happened, right? With Henry vs Hillary. But yeah, Churchill is... Actually, this idea is fantastic. Lloyd, we could get Dan Bull to play one of them, then you could play the other? Cause we had Shay Carl, but..." (Then he sorta trailed off) The Dude vs The Buddha *All three said it was hilarious JFK vs Alexander the Great *Dante likes the idea *Peter wants to use JFK at some point Lucille Ball vs Tina Fey and Amy Poehler *Lucille Ball is someone else they really want to use and they have two actresses that would be perfect to play her Indiana Jones vs King Arthur or James Bond *Peter thinks that both are much better than Jones vs Han Solo, which they get a lot Rod Serling vs Tim Burton *Peter didn't recognize Serling at first *Lloyd said Burton was almost in the directors battle *Lloyd also really wants to have Scissorhands as a third-party in Freddy vs Wolverine *If they did do Burton, he'd have really cool visuals Mark Twain vs Dante Alighieri *Dante wants to play Dante *Lloyd didn't recognize Alighieri at first, but Peter did *Mark Twain is also a must Others *Lloyd wants to use Nixon, and he misses the Khan-vs-Bunny-type battles with no connection whatsoever and wants to do that with Nixon *He also has two new DRFHs and some songs in the works at the moment So ye that's about it. Do you think we should maybe make pages for Hendrix and Cobain now since Peter basically confirmed that they are planning on doing them this season? After all, we did make those pages based on Lloyd saying they were gonna start back up in February so yeah Category:Blog posts